


Honey Bees and Sunflowers

by Chief_Yazza10



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chief_Yazza10/pseuds/Chief_Yazza10
Summary: Owning an apartment in Detroit that comes with a balcony that provides just enough space for Ralph to grow his own garden certainly has its perks. Seeing Ralph happy brings a smile to Simon's face.





	Honey Bees and Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot I even has this and thought I might as well finish it. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy reading. :)  
> Kudos and especially comments are greatly appreciated.

The sun casts a golden glow without being too harsh. A perfect balance of sun and fluffy cloud which roll across the skies of Detroit at a lazy pace. It isn't too hot either but neither is it chilly. The perfect opportunity to go outside without needing a jacket or worrying that it may rain. Simon enjoyed the weather and the happiness it brought, letting himself relax as joy washed over him like a calming aura. 

The android padded through his apartment, towards the living room and pulled aside the soft cream curtains. Immediately upon opening the doors, he stepped out onto the balcony and was hit with the onslaught of the everyday sounds of Detroit. The gentle hum of cars passing by and the mumble of people and android chatter. The soft scent of baking. Happy squeals of children heading to the park a few meters down the road and the soft beat of somebody playing music a few floors up. The repetitive sound of the music was upbeat was quite frankly nice to listen to as he poured fresh, cool water into the bird bath. A small grey pigeon landing the rails just short of the bird bath, tweeting a song of _thank you_ in advance.

Simon analysed the song and filed the song labeled **J Dilla - Track 34/Another Bath** in things that he would tell Markus about, especially since the RK200 enjoyed the musical artistry that pianos offered, which this song had cleverly incorporated, and often liked to play when he could and felt like it. 

The creaking of the sliding doors next doors had Simon looking up and smiling at his next door neighbor who waved a hearty hello as she watered her small selection of plants. Mrs Fipps would laugh and kindly tell him that nothing would compare to the gorgeous garden he had growing on his balcony to promptly which Simon would flush and say it would be nothing without Ralph. 

"Where is the dear?" Mrs Fipps asked, placing a few of her freshly baked delicacies on the table to cool and placing a netted box over them. Simon shruggs, the woman nodding before pulling out a chair to sit and bask in the sun and it's warmth. Though its short lived as there is a clatter that comes from her kitchen. Mrs Fipps tuts and shakes her head as she ambles inside, a ' _Nile, Jack, please be more careful next time_ ' on her lips. Followed up with an okay through a mist of giggles. Nile Fipps and Jack Fipps were Mrs Zayda Fipps' pride and terror. She decided to adopt Nile and his android brother Jack a few months back, Simon offering to help look after the boys if she was ever stuck to which she was grateful for whenever she needed to run an errand. The boys never minded as Simon was sweet and Ralph was cool, offering to teach them about all the colorful plants and help him.

It had taken some time to help Ralph as after the whole incident with Alice and Kara, Ralph didn't trust himself. A endless streams of _what ifs._ But with the help from Simon, Ralph regained confidence in himself and was proud of himself, enjoying the visits from Alice, Kara and Luther and teaching the brothers about different plants and why bees are so important.

Two pairs of feet run out onto the balcony. Brown curly locks which bounce with every movement are seen before the wide jade green eyes, a soft and shy hello from Nile while his energetic blue eyed android brother Jack waves. They both hold something each wrapped in a floral cloth material.  

"Mum made this for you!" they both grin in union, arms stretched as far as they can. Simon smiles gratefully and takes the gifts, not before plucking two lollipops from the sweet jar and exchanging the,m for the wrapped goods, gently pacing them in the palms of the brothers.

"Tell your mum I said thank you." The brothers are gone within a blink of an eye, happy that they have candy. Heading back into the kitchen, Simon places down the baked goods, two small pies, one blueberry and one strawberry, which are both safe for human and androids. Thee front door opens and closes, and not before long, Simon feels arms wrap around his waist and kiss is pressed to his cheek. 

"Ralph hopes that you are feeling okay today," he hums. Simon grins and gives a swift peck to the taller android's lips. Ralph then begins to hum a soft tune, something he does when he's extremely happy, something that Simon has taken note of. Opening the cabinet, he plucks a small bowl from the shelf, Ralph retrieving the sugar and handing Simon a spoon. Mixing a bit of sugar with water, he hands Ralph the sugared water and watches in amusement as Ralph slowly makes his way over to the balcony, taking extreme care with the bowl he has in his hands. Simon quickly joins Ralph on the balcony, leaning against the taller android and sighing in bliss. 

"Ralph thinks that the bees enjoy the sugared water. It helps with the plants too." There was no denying it as the balcony flourished with vibrant color, each flower making a statement and telling a different story. At first Ralph was bashful and hoped that Simon hadn't minded that he planted a flower or two. Simon had grinned and placed a gently kiss on the Ralph's cheeks, gently cupping his face with love and adoration. He quickly reassured him that he didn't mind one bit and in fact his balcony looked a bit bland. Soon two flowers turned and to three, then on to four and soon Ralph had made them a small garden patch.

"Come on, Mrs Fipps made us something." Simon gasps in surprise before he bursts out laughing when Ralph picks him up, bridal style and carries him to the kitchen, his own laughter joining Simon's.

Simon enjoys sunny days like this, cause he can spend them enjoying them with Ralph.

**Author's Note:**

> I might finish the second chapter if this story isn't too bad. I hope the story was still somewhat enjoyable and kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> UPDATE:  
> I've decided this story will only have one chapter as:  
> 1\. I'm finishing up another story  
> 2\. I'm not really into the DBH fandom as I was before, I might return to it someday or post other stories that I have in my drafts but I'm just not sure.


End file.
